For Once
by Haruna Shikaio
Summary: Koizumi Michiyo was forced to leave the United States and became a transfer student the the prestigious Ouran Academy. She is introduced to the Host Club, but can she risk making any new friends? Will her past resurface and leave her hurt and alone? Can she overcome the shadow haunting her every step? Can she really fall in love? OCXKaoru H. I DO NOT OWN OHSHC!
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter 1-**

My name is Koizumi Michiyo; I'm a first year at Ouran Academy. You may have heard of it: home to the famous Ouran High school Host Club. Ouran Academy is a school for the majorly rich, and the Host Club is just one of the many forms of entertainment.

"Haruhi Fujioka?" our home room teacher had already started checking attendance.

"Here!"Haruhi is one of the seven members of the Host Club.

"Hikaru Hitachiin?"

"Here." He replied, bored.

"Kaoru Hitachiin?"

"Here!" he mimicked. They're twins, and also members of the Host Club. The others are Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Otari, Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukini Haninozuka. Takashi and Mitsukini are cousins by the way.

"Koizumi Michiyo?"

"Here"

"Koizumi is our new transfer student from the United States, and I expect all of you to make her feel welcome here at Ouran Academy."

Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention, I'm a transfer student, well, wish me luck…

* * *

Lunch rolled around and I sat alone.

"So you're the new girl?" The Hitachiin twins stood in front of my desk as I pulled out my lunch and manga, I jumped back a little as I wasn't used to making conversation.

"'New Girl' has a name."

"So then I guess you've never heard of the Host Club?" Hikaru asked.

"Actually yes." I was kind of miffed that he disregarded the 'new girl' thing.

"Really?" Haruhi Fujioka stepped up behind them. "Wow, I guess we are pretty famous after all."

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear though," Kaoru said. "It's actually pretty fun."

"Of course when you come you'll have to come in something a little classier." Hikaru said roughly. "We couldn't have you looking this shabby when you actually start attending." He tugged lightly at my collar.

"And who says I'll be attending?" I asked as I pushed his hand away and stood and made my way down the hall to the restroom. I wore an ordinary Japanese school uniform, it was blue. I had enough money for the uniforms here, but the last thing I wanted was to look like all the other Barbie's here.

When I came back lunch was nearly over and the Hitachiin Twins had already returned to their seats, but Haruhi was still sitting in front of my desk. I sat down cautiously, wondering what she could possibly want to talk to me about.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked.

"Oh, no," she laughed. "I just wanted to apologize. Hikaru can be pretty snooty sometimes, so I just wanted you to know that he's harmless."

"Its fine, I understand."

"The Host Club may seem ridiculous, but like Kaoru said, it's actually really fun. I'm sure everyone would like you."

I nodded. "Thanks."

"Well I hope to see you there. I'm Haruhi Fujioka by the way; it was nice to meet you Koizumi chan." I could already tell that Haruhi and I would get along; she was just nice and easy to like. Even though she was a girl, she dressed in a boy's uniform. Well the Host Club is made up of boys, so I guess she must have a good reason for doing it. I'd have to ask her about it later when we become better acquainted.

* * *

I sighed.

Why in the world was I doing this?

I had been standing outside Music Room #3 for at least ten minutes with my hand on the handle.

Just get this over with. You promised Haruhi you would.

I hadn't really promised anything, but it would make me feel better if I went because she asked me to.

The handle turned before I could do it myself. The door swung open and a blue blur ran smack into me knocking me onto my butt.

A small "oomph" escaped my lips as I hit the floor.

I looked up to see Kaoru Hitachiin standing over me.

"Koizumi! Are you alright? I'm really sorry, I had no idea you were standing there."

"I'm fine!" I snapped. I pushed myself up and ran off the opposite way.

Great, now he's going to think I'm a weirdo. I mentally hit myself.

I couldn't bring myself to go back; I'd just look like an idiot.

"Well, I may as well go home, and hope and pray mom isn't home yet." I pulled my bag further up on my shoulder and ran towards my bike. Dad tried to get me to let him buy me a car, he insists it's safer, but I made him promise he wouldn't. I told him bikes were good exercise and he pretty much dropped the whole subject. Plus he already knows I hate standing out.

The ride home was peaceful enough, and the Host Club thing faded from my mind. The wind felt good on my skin and in my hair, and the sun had started going down.

As I approached the gate, a shiver ran through my body. I looked over my shoulder, not turning back around until I was sure no one was there.

"Hm... it's probably just my paranoia."

"Tadaima, Jeotsu!" I slipped my key back around my neck, and set my bag down on the table.

My parents were pretty much millionaires if not billionaires. My dad is a big-time surgeon, and my mom works for the government; so neither of them was home very often, but some days one of them would get home early or they'd have off on a holiday. I lived roughly about half an hour from the school so it takes me a while to get there and back, especially on my bike. It didn't bother me; it just meant I would have to get up earlier.

"Good evening, Ms. Michiyo. I trust you had a good day?" Jeotsu is our butler; he's always here so at least I'm never home alone.

"As good as was expected, thank you." I plopped down on one of our king size bean bags and grabbed the remote. "Wanna watch a movie?"

He chuckled. "Of course, shall I pick this evening?"

I tossed him the remote. He was pretty much the world's best butler, even though he was pretty old. He's my martial arts teacher, he lets me listen to my music really loud, lets me watch movies and play video games all the time. He's kind of like a second father to me.  
Jeotsu picked a random movie and set the remote down.

I didn't pay much attention to it, I was thinking about the feeling I had gotten back at the gate.

Hmm…It' couldn't be…

Before I knew it I had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, my little Christine." A sickly sweet voice whispered in my ear.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up. Two arms wrapped around me, one covered my mouth to stifle the scream that had been building in my throat.

"Shh shh shh, we don't want to wake anyone do we? There's a good girl." He chuckled. "I missed you."

I shot bolt upright in my bed. I had broken into a cold sweat, and had started hyperventilating. Sweat had soaked my shirt.

A feeling of unease came over me. I got out of bed slowly and peered out the window by my bed.

Mom and Dad are home. Their cars sat in front of the house. It must be late.

The clock on my nightstand read 3:30 am.

Something outside had caught my eye: A dark silhouette standing just outside the gate. My breath caught in my throat, and I did a double-take.

_It's him!_ My mind screamed. _He had followed me here, he found me!_

But when I looked again, nothing was there.

I tried to calm myself down, but I couldn't stop shaking.

"Get a hold of yourself Christine… There's no way he could be here... there's just no way."

* * *

"I hope there's a good reason for this." My dad said.

I hacked and coughed until he was convinced. "I'm not feeling so well, I'm just gonna stay home." I was a good enough actress to pull this off.

"Alright, but I expect you to stay in bed. You need to get better so you don't miss any more school." He picked up his keys and headed downstairs.

The front door closed and I walked back upstairs to my room. I heard the gate open and watched as my father's car left the grounds.

_Calm down_, I told myself. _There's no way he's here. We left on short notice and didn't leave a trace behind us. We're safe._

I jumped into my plushy egg-chair, and pulled out my laptop.

I uploaded a few more pictures that I had taken and pulled them up in my image editor. I had to delete my emails and pretty much everything else that had my information, so photography was one way that I kept myself from ripping my hair out.

"I'll try to visit the Host Club again later... but for now I'll just relax."


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooooooooo, this is my first fanfic! I forgot to post this on the last chapter, because truthfully I forgot! =) I started writing this a few years ago and I've done a lot of editing to make it understandable XD**

**I welcome any and ALL criticism! I want this to be as awesome in writing as it is in my head!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC! one day i'll hopefully own my own anime ;) but until then, enjoy what i've done with someone else's! =D**

**-Chapter 2-**

Once again I found myself standing at the door of Music Room #3.

I could hear laughing coming from inside.

_Sounds like a lot of fun in there._

I stood there for a few moments just listening to the commotion coming from inside the room.

"Oh what the hell..." I turned the handle and stepped in. "It's not like it'll..."

A strange gust of rose petals bombarded me as I entered and a tall blond, who looked to be a third year, approached me rather closely and gently took my hand.

"...kill me..."

"Well hello my beautiful young princess," his face was less then centimeters from mine. "I've never seen your beauty here before. What is your name, or shall I just call you princess?"

Instinct took over and I landed a hard punch to the side of his face. Clearly the idea of _boundaries_ don't apply here.

"Koizumi!" Haruhi waved from the other side of the room, she ran up to meet me and I noticed that it was dead silent.

The whole room had turned to stare.

_Great…attention is the_ last_ thing I need right now_.

"Hey, you came! Kaoru said he ran into you yesterday, why didn't you come in?"

"Oh, sorry, I had to be somewhere."

"It's fine, I'll introduce you to everyone. Get up sempai!" She yelled at Tamaki who was sprawled out dramatically on the floor, shock evident on his face.

"Hello, I'm Kyoya Otari. You've probably heard of my family and their line of business, but I don't believe I know who _you_ are." Kyoya was tall and dark-haired, and he talked very business-like. The light glinted off of his lenses, refusing access to his eyes.

As a matter of fact I had done a background check on _all_ of the students attending Ouran High School Academy and I knew quite a bit about each of them, as well as everyone else in the room.

"I-It's nice to meet you, I'm Koizumi Michiyo, I was a last minute transfer student."

"Ah, I see." He wrote something down in his notebook.

_ "_You already know the twins." Haruhi said.

"I'm Hikaru-"

"-and I'm Kaoru." They said.

"I'm Mitsukini Haninozuka, but you can just call me Honey! And this is Takashi!" a small blond-haired boy stepped up holding a pink bunny with a tall, dark-haired kid who I assumed to be Takashi.

"Hey! Do you mind if I call you 'Koi-chan'?!" he said.

"Uhh... sure why not?"

"Yaaaaaayyyyy!" he exclaimed loudly.

"And I-" The tall blond-haired guy stepped forward and gestured to himself dramatically, seemingly fully recovered from earlier. "-am Tamaki Suoh, 'King' of the Host Club, and not to mention the most charming and most handsome-"

"Yeah, yeah, we get the picture." Haruhi butted in.

"So why weren't you at school today?" the twins asked in unison.

"I wasn't feeling well."

"So why come all the way to the school just to see the Host Club?" okay the whole talking in unison thing was quickly starting to weird me out.

I didn't answer; truthfully I didn't even know why I had bothered.

"Well now that you've all been acquainted, would you like to sit down?" Haruhi asked. I would thank her later for saving me from the twins.

She sat down on one of the couches, and I sat next to her while she fixed us some coffee.

"It's probably nowhere near as good as what you've had, but it's coffee." She laughed.

I took the cup from her hand. "Well I'm used to cold coffe, but hot is just fine." I smiled reassuringly.

"So you're a transfer student too?"

"Yes, from the United States." I poured as much French Vanilla creamer as I could into the cup and took a gulp of the coffee; it was warm and sweet going down my throat.

"Why did you transfer? That's a long way." She asked.

"Well I've always wanted to come to Japan, and things back home…well I guess you could say they just weren't working."

"What do you mean?"

The twins and Suoh had come up behind the couch on either side of us and were listening intently.

I sighed. "It just wasn't working out there. I'd rather not talk about it."

That feeling of unease was back and I tried be be nonchalant as I gazed around the room. I didn't see anything out of place, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched.

Suoh appeared right in front of me so that we were pretty much nose to nose.

"What're you looking at?"

I jumped back in surprise and spilled my coffee all over Haruhi.

"I'm so sorry!" I gasped. "You know, you have a real problem with respecting other people's personal space, you know that?!" I had rounded on Suoh.

The girls in the room had all gasped in unison and turned to stare.

I stomped angrily from the room.

_It was bad enough I have trust issues, but to get all up in someone's face like that…ugh! It just downright pisses me off!_

I felt bad for just leaving like that, but I probably would have punched Suoh again if I hadn't.

_Someone is watching me... I just know it. _I rode my bike faster, there were no cars in sight but I could feel someone's eyes on me.

_There's no way... there's no way... there's NO way! He can't be here. He CAN'T!_

My heart rate accelerated as I neared my home.

_I'm almost home…I'm almost home…Three blocks left to go…_

My sanity was on the border at this point.

_Two blocks to go… AAHHHH! Hurry up!_

* * *

**hrmmm... what shall happen next? Find out next time on DRAGON BALL Z! XD BAHAHAHA JK, but seriously O.O keep reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update! I'm trying to post every Saturday, but that most likely wont happen as school is starting back up ^_^' I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Leave me some reviews ;)**

-Chapter 3-

_One more…_

My house was visible now, and I rode as fast as I could to the gate.

When I finally got to the gate I buzzed rapidly until it opened.

Once the gate closed behind me I exhaled the breath I had been holding and relaxed.

_I'm definitely getting paranoid._ I thought to myself.

Though I could have sworn I heard someone just outside the gate as I made my way towards the house.

* * *

I woke up with the sun shining in my face and a splitting headache.

_Thank goodness it's the weekend, I don't have to deal with the Host Club today._

My phone vibrated in my back pocket. _Who the heck could be calling me?_

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Oh! You actually answered! Are you just waking up?" It was Kaoru.

"Kaoru! How in the world did you get this number?"

There was a brief silence on the end of the line.

"How'd you know I was Kaoru?"

"_Now _it's Hikaru." I said.

"Okay seriously, how can you tell which one of us is which? You can't even see us."

"I don't need to see you," I said irritated. "You're voices don't sound anything alike."

"Really?"

I sighed. "What do you want?"

He laughed. "Oh yeah, well all of us were wondering if you wanted to hang out today or something, so do you want to or not?"

I pulled the phone away and stared at it unbelievably. "Why would I do that?"

"Why not, you can't possibly have anywhere better to be."

"Kaoru's nicer," I replied. "But yes, actually, I do."

"Oh really, like where?"

"At home, sleeping."

"Seriously? You're going to ditch the Host Club for something you do every day?" he asked incredulously. "We don't just ask _anyone_ to hang out with us, you know."

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" He's starting to get _really _annoying. "Whatever, I'm tired, why am I still talking to you?" And I hung up.

Jeotsu had gone out to buy some things from the store, so I was home alone.

I had my head in my arms on the kitchen table.

_What am I going to do today?_ I thought about it for a while.

"Maybe I should just go back to bed…" The doorbell rang cutting my conversation with myself short. "What the-?" I walked to the door and looked through the peephole.

_Dear God in Heaven why?!_ The entire Host Club was standing outside my front door.

"Koi-chan!" Mitsukini called loudly. "Are you awake?!"

Reluctantly I opened the door. "How in the hell did you guys find my house?"

"Kyo-chan found it for us!" Mitsukini said.

I glared at Otari. "Do you have any idea how creepy that is?" he just shrugged and went back to writing in his stupid notebook.

"Nice PJ's," Hikaru laughed.

It was then I realized I had answered the door in nothing but a big T-Shirt.

My face got hot and I went to slam the door in their faces, but Suoh-senpai had already pushed his way in the door.

"What the hell?!" I yelled. "You can't just waltz into someone's house without asking like that!" I shoved him and everyone else back out the door and shut it.

"Please let us in Koi-chan! I'll let you hold Ousa-chan!" Mitsukini offered.

I ran up to my room to find some pants.

_They're all crazy! I hate them!_ My heart rate had accelerated and I felt like I was going to have another anxiety attack. _Calm down, breath slowly…inhale…exhale… inhale…exhale…_

"Are you okay Koi-chan?" Mitsukini asked quietly.

I jumped and screamed in surprise. "How the hell did you guys get up here so fast?!" I had almost screamed in his face.

"We just walked up the stairs." Suoh said innocently.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you people?! You get my number without my permission and ask me to hang out when clearly I don't want _anything_ to do with you, then you find my house and attempt to lure me out then, _then _you piss me off even more by just waltzing into my house and thinking it wouldn't upset me at all. _I don't know any of you!_

He said nothing, but only stared at me speechless.

"You think everyone is in love with the Host Club, but has it ever occurred to you that some of us don't really give a damn about guys and the authority they _think _they have over women?!" again he didn't answer. "Get out! All of you get the hell out _now_!"

They all stood in shock.

I was seething with anger and made poor attempts to calm myself down.

"Koi-chan…" Mitsukini whispered, hurt. "We didn't know you'd get mad. We're really sorry, can you forgive us?"

I looked down at him. _Why did he have to have such an adorable face... ugh._

"Yes…I forgive you." I said quietly. His face immediately brightened.

"Really, you mean it?!" he asked happily.

"Yes," I plopped down on my bed and wiped my hand over my face. I was acting pretty mean, but it was completely their fault! Who seriously just welcomes themselves into someone else's house? I still spoke quietly. "C'mon, since you're already here I guess it would only be polite to give you a tour of the house. This is my room, in case that wasn't clear." I waved my hand around the room, and then proceeded to tour the rest of the house.

"You have a red room?" Suoh asked.

"Yeah, I like photography, among other things."

"What's in the game room?" Honey asked.

"Uh…games. Actually the game room is connected to my room, so I don't have to walk very far if I get bored."

"Can we go?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to check it out too." Suoh said.

I led them to my room and opened the door; to the left of the room was another door that led to the game room.

"Your room is really cool." Haruhi said.

"Thanks, I did all this myself." The wallpaper was a collage of photos that I had taken, and some that I had just blown up.

"You did all of this yourself?" Hikaru asked incredulously. "It's really good."

"Wow, a compliment." I said. He just 'hmphed' and turned his head.

I led them to the game room and let them walk in first, to keep them from getting too attached to my room. The game room had projection screen on one of the walls; under it laid a playstation 1, 2, 3, a Wii, an Xbox360, and a GameCube. There was also a computer, ping-pong table, and air hockey table, and a cabinet full of other games.

"Whoa!" Honey exclaimed. "Can we play some of your games?!" he asked.

"Sure, what do you want to play?"

He looked at me confused. "What do you have?"

I opened a cabinet next to the screen that was at least five feet high full of video games.

"Pretty much everything. First shelf is PS 1, Second is PS 2, Third is PS 3, fourth is Wii and Gamecube, and there's a second cabinet of Xbox games. Xbox360 is really fun, it's probably my favorite, but I really like the Legends of Zelda, on the GameCube, it's really fun, I have a bunch of computer games as well."

We played for at least five hours, and by the time we were done it was three o'clock.

"Guys I think we should stop." I said.

"Yeah, I agree, my beautiful thumbs are numb." Suoh said setting a controller down, and twiddling his thumbs.

"Let's go somewhere," Hikaru suggested. "I wanted to check out this new store in town, I hear it's pretty good."

"Yeah, we've been here for a good four or five hours." Kaoru said.

"You guys go ahead; I'm going to stay here." I said.

"Oh come on! You're the whole reason we came over, we wanted to go hang out, and you're not getting out of this!" Hikaru said.

"Maybe she doesn't want to go shopping!" Honey said. I looked at over at him, I think he was still scared from before…I think I scared everyone pretty good back there.

"Well maybe some fresh air would do her good," he argued.

"I think we should all hang out, _together_." Haruhi looked at me. "Who knows, you might actually have some fun." She smiled.

I groaned. _This could be really bad._

* * *

__**Fin! Chapter Three is all done =) leave some reviews! I had to do a lot of editing to this chapter, and probably much more in the chapters to come. I'll try to upload Chapter 4 by Saturday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4, my lovelies! Leave me some reviews ;) I'd love to know what my readers think! Regardless of how busy today has been, I wanted to upload today, no matter what. I updated the last chapter a day or two late, and I want to try to upload on a regular basis. =) I hope you enjoy chapter 4! I'm trying to add some comedy, and to give you more of the characters' personalities that you know and love from the show and the manga!**

-Chapter 4-

"Ooo, try this one on, Haruhiiiii!" Suoh pulled yet another dress off of some expensive clothes rack.

"For the last time, no!" Haruhi snatched it out of his hand and put it back on the rack.

"Yeah boss, Haruhi is totally a guy, _rememberrr._" Hikaru said, glaring at Suoh.

"Yeah, it would be so creepy if he tried on girl's clothing." Kaoru said.

"Just leave me alone." Haruhi said firmly.

Suoh pouted.

"Why don't we find some cute stuff for Koizumi?" Kaoru suggested. "She _is_ a girl after all."

"No. No way." I said firmly.

"Please Koi-chan?" Suoh's eyes grew big and round and he spoke in a sad child-like voice.

"C'mon Koi-chan, just try it on!" Mitsukini begged.

Mori grunted.

"Yeah c'mon, Koizumi!" the twins said in unison.

"It couldn't hurt." Kyoya prompted, adjusting his glasses and scribbling away in his notebook.

"I just wanted to stay home and sleep." I mumbled under my breath and grabbed the dress. I tossed another dress at Haruhi and trudged to the dressing rooms. "You're not getting off that easy Fujioka."

"Uh, what do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"If I have to do this, so do you." I explained.

"But Haru is a boy!" Hunny said.

"Yeah." said Mori.

"You sure about that? She sure seems like a girl to me."

"But Haruhi is in the Host Club. If she really was a girl, she wouldn't be allowed!" the twins said.

"It's ok guys, if she suspected it before and didn't say anything, I don't think she would now." Haruhi stepped in. "Yeah, I'm a girl; but I joined the Host Club to pay off a debt."

"It doesn't really matter to me, either way; it seems like you enjoy it."

"In a weird way, I do." She smiled. "I guess we should go try these on."

* * *

"So how long have you known that I'm a girl?"

"Truthfully, I kind of checked up on all the students at Ouran. I remembered yours because of the circumstances behind your acceptance into the Academy; it's not every day an honors student without a prestigious reputation gets accepted to a school like Ouran."

"Oh," she replied. "Didn't you think it was strange that I was in the Host Club?"

"Yeah, but I was planning on asking you about it anyways."

"Well long story short, I broke an expensive vase and this is my way of paying off my debt; even though it was completely Tamaki's fault that I bumped into it in the first place."

I laughed. "I'd believe that."

The dresses actually weren't that bad; mine was an aqua blue spaghetti strap sundress and hers was the same as mine, only in red.

"My little girls look so cuuuuute!" Suoh gushed as we stepped out of the changing rooms.

_ Jeez is this guy mental? ...Wait…did he just say 'my little girls'?_

"Oh wow, you guys look so pretty!" Hunny said, enthusiastically. Mori grunted in agreement.

"I have to buy those dresses for you." Suoh ran towards the cashier before I could stop him.

"You don't look half bad." Hikaru commented as he approached us.

"Thanks…I guess."

"Although, those shoes look absolutely ridiculous with such a nice dress." He smirked, looking down at my black _Chuck Taylors_.

_ And _there_ it is. _

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with my shoes, at least give me this much."

"Not a chance." He smirked and dragged me off to the shoes. "Hey Kaoru, what do you think of these?" Hikaru held up a pair of black heels.

"Y-yeah, I think those would look great with that." He replied.

By the time we were done, Haruhi and I had shopping bags full of expensive clothing and accessories to match.

"I'll pay you back just give me a sec to go inside and get my wallet." I said when they dropped me off at my house.

"Those were gifts!" Suoh said. "From all of us."

"But if you feel that bad about it, you could always join the Host Club." Mitsukini winked.

I chuckled nervously. "I think I'll pass, Haruhi might be able to pull it off, but I don't think it would work for me. Thanks again, I actually had fun."

I turned to open the door.

"You'll come by and see the Host Club again won't you?" Kaoru asked.

I gave a small smile. "We'll see."

* * *

There was only two weeks left until Halloween, and our class was still trying to come up with an idea for our class party.

"We should go trick-or-treating!"

"Nah, that's lame. We should totally have a party at someone's house!"

Everyone talked amongst themselves; meanwhile the twins, Haruhi, and I sat in the back of the classroom making plans of our own.

"I think we should turn the school into a haunted house." Kaoru said, wiggling his fingers "creepily" in front of our faces.

"Nah, they'd never let us, it'd be too much to clean up. It was a good idea though, Kaoru." Hikaru said disappointed.

"We could do it at my house," I suggested. "My parents are never home, but I'm sure my dad and our butler would probably volunteer to be a part of it. It's perfect."

Their faces lit up.

"Really, you don't mind?" Haruhi asked.

"Nope, plus I'd hate to waste a good idea like that." Kaoru's face brightened. "So I think we should get together after school and figure out what all we're going to do, me and my dad will need to know how much we're going to spend on this." I said.

"Sounds good to us," the twins said together. "We'll come up with some good costume designs. Our mom will probably have them ready for us by next week, we'll just need to get yours and Haruhi's measurements."

"I guess I'll handle the food department." Haruhi said.

"Yeah, just come up with a menu, be creative, and don't worry about the price; I've got it covered.

"Hey, we have an idea!" Hikaru called to the class rep.

Our class loved the idea, and everyone decided to chip in and help plan for it.

* * *

**I'll be editing Chapter 5 all this week, and get it ready to upload on Saturday! School starts back up this week so it might be difficult to upload every Saturday, I'll try to make every chapter AMAZIIIIIING!**

**CHAPTER 5: THE HALLOWEEN PARTY! **

**- What could possibly go wrong on Halloween? At Koizumi's house... with the twins... and Haruhi... and a large group of rich oblivious students?**

**Could Koizumi's past be resurfacing so soon?**

**-Ok ok! I'll try not to give anything away ;) FANCY TUNA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING SOONER, SCHOOL AND WORK HAVE ME SWAMPED! I HOPE YOU ALL THINK THAT THIS IS A MORE EXCITING CHAPTER! LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, I LOVE A LITTLE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM =3**

Chapter 5

It took forever to get the house ready for the Halloween party.

We had turned our entire estate into a haunted mansion, even Jeotsu had dressed up for the occasion.

I sighed in frustration as I plopped down on the couch. My dad had tried to make me dress up for the whole thing, even though I told him that Hikaru and Kaoru had taken care of the costumes and would be over with mine soon.

"I'm a vampire too, we'll match! Besides, this is way better than anything a few boys could come up with. And you'll definitely turn some heads!" I stared at him, shocked. "Hey, there's no harm in wanting to flaunt how beautiful your daughter is. C'mon Chris, for me?"

I smiled. "Thanks dad, but… try not to call me that… ok?"

He smiled apologetically.

"Hikaru and Kaoru had their mother come up with the designs and take my measurements and everything, I'd hate for that to go to waste."

The doorbell rang, signaling the start of the party.

"Come in, come in, velcome to our layer!" my dad said enthusiastically as he opened the door, ushering in the guests.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi walked in… they were all in costume: Hikaru and Kaoru were both vampires, they both wore suits and ties, their shirts were the only thing that separated the two, which were different shades of blue; they both had their hair somewhat teased and I'm not going to lie…it looked really good; Haruhi was dressed as a vampire too, her shirt underneath was a deep crimson with a black necktie. They all looked awesome.

"Hey Koizumi!" she said.

"Hey guys, come on in." I invited. "So where's mine?"

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a suspicious look. "Don't worry we brought yours! This was completely our mother's design so don't get mad at us if you don't like it! But you have to promise that you'll wear it."

"… Ok, what exactly _is_ it?" I asked.

"Nevermind that, just promise you'll wear it?" Hikaru pushed.

"… Fine…" I resigned.

"Here ya go!" they said in unison as they tossed a clothing bag at me.

* * *

"What the hell is this?!" I exclaimed as I held the costume up in front of me.

In my hands I held a _very small_ cat costume, complete with ears, paws, tail and … fluff! It was a two-piece, sleeveless bathing suit style covered in black fur.

"Of _all_ the _cliché_ and _tiny _things you could have ever thought of!"

"You promised you would where it!" I could hear Hikaru and Kaoru cracking up from all the way down stairs. "Either _you_ put it on, or _we'll _make you!"

"Ugghhhhh I hate you two devils!" I begrudgingly donned the costume and trudged downstairs.

"Oh wow, Koizumi," Haruhi said wide-eyed. "You look…"

I made a face. "I _look_ ridiculous." I plopped down on my king-size bean bag pitifully. "This stupid costume is way too tiny; and how come I'm the only one who isn't a vampire!"

"Well I told you I got you a vampire costume but you're the one who promised them you'd wear _their's_, so it's really all your fault." My dad said.

"Gee dad, thanks for stickin' up for me."

He just shrugged playfully and slunk back into the kitchen with Jeotsu.

"Well I think you look really cute." Kaoru said to me.

I looked up at him and scoffed. "Thanks."

"Vell, if you guys ever get hungry or thirsty, za kitchen is open, help yourselves." My dad said, very hospitably.

"Yes sir," I answered. "I'm actually super thirsty right now; do you guys want something to drink?"

"Yes please." Haruhi said and followed me into the kitchen.

"Well we've pretty much got everything, so take your pick." I grabbed a YooHoo from the fridge.

"Holy cow is there anything you guys _don't_ have?" she teased.  
"Not that I'm aware of." I laughed.

She laughed too. "So when do you think everyone else will get he-"Before she even finished her sentence, the doorbell rang.

"Right now I guess." I heard my dad open the door and let more people in.

"Velcome to our humble layer!"

* * *

After a while, all the students from my class finally arrived and my dad gathered everyone in the foyer and explained what we would be doing.

"Vell, I vas thinking that maybe vee could start out with a harmless game of 'Man Hunt' since it's dark out, I thought it appropriate for the occasion, vee could play it inside if you all vunt to and just turn all the light's off, how does that sound?" he suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" Everyone said.

"It's just like 'Hide-and-Seek' but in the dark." He explained. "And whoever is 'It' can tag whoever he or she vunts and that person or people have to start tagging people as vell until every vun has been caught, got it?"

We decided who would be 'it' and then the rest of us ran throughout the house to hide. Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi and I all went to go hide together; this was my house so I knew all the good places hehehe.

"C'mon guys, it wouldn't be fair to hide upstairs but I still know a lot of good places down here, follow me." I whispered and crept along the wall to the pantry.

"We're gonna hide in _there_?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, why not? It's a great place to hide and there's a door so we can just keep the light off and close it." I replied.

"Whaaaatever." He drawled.

We crept into the room and hid in the back corner, it was kind of a snug fit but at least we would be harder to see.

"Thanks, Koizumi," Kaoru whispered. "For setting all of this up."

"Oh, it just sounded fun; I thought it might be a good time to get to know everyone in our class as well." I smiled, not that he could see me.

He laughed quietly. "Still, I'm glad you liked the idea."

We heard a few sets of footsteps shuffle past our hiding place, and saw someone come in.

"Hey, this spot is taken, go find your own!" Hikaru whispered to them, "Oh, sorry." they said as they crept out. "Hmm… we might have a better chance if we split up, don't you think?" Hikaru suggested

"Yeah maybe, just don't tell them where we are when you get caught." I teased.

"Ch, as if, I'll bet you ¥80,000 that you'll get caught before we do."

"You're on!" I said.

"I'll take Haruhi, you can stay with Kaoru, either way, we'll get the money." He said smugly.

He grabbed Haruhi and ran off to find another place to hide, leaving me alone with Kaoru.

"So I hear you guys are pretty close, in and away from the Host Club." I said.

"Y-yeah, we've always been close, no matter what. We're both each other's comfort zone I guess you could say. It's funny, we're always trying to be closer to the people we like, but when they try to get closer to us, we just push them away."

"Why?"

"I guess we're just afraid of someone separating us."

"You two seem pretty open with the Host Club, though."

"Tamaki opened up to us first, we pushed and pushed him away, but eventually he surprised us. He may be an idiot, but his intensions are good and when he asks to be your friend, he genuinely means it," He said. "And just in case you couldn't tell, he's really trying with you."

"I know… mostly he's just being obnoxious, but… I can tell he's trying be nice."

We sat in silence for a while and listened to the noises outside of the room; we heard a few shrieks and giggles of the ones who had been caught.

"Think we're the last one's yet?" he asked.

"It's hard to tell," I replied. "It's been a while though, maybe we are. You think we should check?"

"I'll do it, promise I won't tell them you're in here if I get caught." Our eyes had adjusted to the darkness enough for me to see him give me a wink.

I laughed softly. "Deal."

Kaoru crept out as quietly as he could.

"I thought he'd never leave." A voice sounded by my ear, making me jump.

"How long have you been there?" I asked breathlessly. "What's your name anyway?"

"Have I changed that much, Christine?"

I froze as his identity sunk in. "Matthew…" I breathed.

He covered my face with his hand and wrapped his other arm around my body, trying to keep me still as I fought against him. "Stop moving." He commanded.

I stopped.

"You're going to do something for me. And you won't refuse me, will you?" He spoke quietly but firmly into my ear.

He squeezed my arm when I didn't reply.

I nodded.

"You're not going to tell anyone that I'm here, or that we've spoken. Am I clear?"

I nodded.

"When I let you go, you won't scream."

I nodded.

"You're going to act like nothing ever happened, and finish your party."

I nodded.

"And then, you're never going to speak to any of these people again. _Especially_ not the Host Club. It really would be too much trouble to deal with them."

I nodded.

"Good. It was nice to see you again, Christine," He whispered directly in my ear. "You look fantastic."

Then he let go… and was gone.

"Hey Koizumi, we were the last ones! We won!" Kaoru came back into the room.

"Awesome," I replied. "I need to get out of this costume."

* * *

**AAAHHHH! I FINALLY INTRODUCED THE MYSTERIOUS MAAAAAN! WAS THAT A GOOD WAY TO END THE CHAPTER? LET ME KNOW =) I'LL BE WORKING ON CHAPTER 6 WHENEVER I CAN, THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahhhhh! I am so sorry that I haven't updated for so long! School and work have been a killer lol, well here's chapter 6! Leave me some reviews and lemme know what'cha think! =3**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own OHSHC! Just in case you didn't know ;) (but i do own Koizumi! kekeke)**

Chapter 6

It's been a few days since the Halloween party and I've been trying to avoid the Host Club ever since, which wasn't proving to be easy...

"Hey Koizumi!" Kaoru called. "Wait up, let's have lunch together!"

"Oh, I uh, I'm not really hungry," I replied. "I'm just going to the library."

"Oh, well I'll just go with you! I'm not that hungry anyway." He smiled.

"Kaoru, it's really okay, I'd rather just go by myself."

"But I cou-"

"No!" I interrupted. "… it's fine, Kaoru, you should go eat lunch with Hikaru…"

His smile faded.

"Alright, well I guess I'll catch up with you later." He said.

I nodded. "See you, Kaoru."

I knew that he wasn't watching me right now, but I don't want to get any closer to the Host Club; I can't take the chance that he'd find out and hurt someone.

"Hey!"

I turned to see Hikaru running towards where I was sitting in the library.

The librarian shushed him.

"I'm studying right now Hikaru, please go away."

"Why don't you just shut the hell up," he said forcefully. "What did you do to Kaoru?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You should be!" the librarian shushed him again. "What did you do to Kaoru?" he repeated.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's upset about something and he won't tell me why or what about and you're the last person he talked to."

"He asked if I wanted to have lunch with him, I said no, that's all." I replied, miffed.

"If that was all than he wouldn't be acting this way. You've been avoiding us since the party and its really starting to piss me off!"

The librarian shushed him again.

"Oh will you shut up!" he yelled at her, she 'hmphed' and went back to whatever it was she was doing. "He's upset because of you, Koizumi. I don't know what happened at the party that changed you back into this jerk you were when we met you, but you need to get over it!"

He stormed out of the library, leaving me sitting there alone.

* * *

When I went back to class, neither Hikaru, Kaoru or Haruhi tried to speak to me and the rest of the day dragged on.

It was a relief when the bell rang, giving me my freedom.

I was almost to the entrance when someone called me.

"Koizumi." Kyoya called from behind me.

"What is it, Otari?"

"Hm, I see we're back to formalities; anyway, we'd all like to see you, if you're not otherwise occupied."

"'We' meaning the Host Club, I assume?"

"Yes, of course, would you mind?"

"Yes I would, school is out so I'm going home, I have things to do." I said.

"I see, well then, Christine," he met my eyes. "you can't avoid us forever."

"Don't call me that." I replied coldly.

"Why not? It is you're name, after all."

"Not anymore, I left it behind along with everything else, and you would be very wise to just drop all of this snooping around you've been doing, and leave me alone."

"I do background checks on all of the students here at Ouran, my family supplies a private police force, so naturally, I do my best to keep them informed on any... suspicious characters or behavior."

"So you think I'm a suspicious character? You think I'm displaying suspicious behavior? All I want, is for you and the rest of the Host Club to leave. me. alone. This is the last time I'll be making that request, next time, I won't just sit down and take it."

"Is that a threat, Ms. Masen?" he challenged.

"It could be." I met his eyes with an unforgiving glare. "Don't test me, Otari."

"I'm trying to help-"

"Stop trying, okay?"

I stormed off towards the school's entrance where my father's car would be waiting for me.

_Please... stop making this so hard for me..._

* * *

When I got home, there was a package waiting for me by the gate.

I knew who it was from and took it up to my room to open.

_Please be a bomb... just kill me and get it over with._

Much to my disappointment, when I opened the box, all that lay inside were a few pictures and a note.

_I'm always watching you, Christine._

_Be a good girl._

I crumpled up the note and grabbed the pictures.

The first photograph was taken when Kaoru spoke to me at lunch; the second was taken when Hikaru came to me in the library; the third was taken when Kyoya spoke to me in the hallway; and the last picture was of me and Matthew... back when we were friends. We looked so happy, and normal.

I couldn't stop the tears when they spilled over.

_Matthew... what happened to us? What happened to _you_?_

I threw the pictures back in the box, and hid it under my bed.


End file.
